1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to lawn and garden apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for bagging leaves and similar items raked from the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A reoccurring situation associated with lawn and garden work is the handling of leaves, cut grass, and related materials. It is one task to rake the leaves and grass into a pile. It is a separate job to dispose of the pile of leaves and grass.
It is well known to pack raked leaves into commercially available plastic leaf bags. However, the packing job is easier said than done. The bag walls have essentially no compressive strength. As a consequence, it is a cumbersome and frustrating operation for the gardener to hold the mouth of the bag open, because the bag droops limply toward the ground wherever it is not supported. The gardener is forced to use his arms and elbows to try to keep the bag mouth open for accepting the leaves while simultaneously trying to stuff the leaves into the bag. Consequently, the leaf bagging portion of total lawn care work is disproportionately high in both time and energy consumption.
Loading a leaf bag is much easier when a second person holds the bag mouth open while the first person fills the bag. However, a second person is often not available to help, and even if he is, it is not efficient to require two persons to load a light weight plastic bag.
Thus, a need exists for means that aid in loading raked yard materials into leaf bags.